


Curiousity Kills The Cat

by love98979594



Category: C-Pop, NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love98979594/pseuds/love98979594
Summary: In which Cai Xukun discover what is hentai, become a fanboy of the hentai voice actor and perhaps having sex with the said voice actor.This will be a short series of 3, tribute for @zhuzhting in twitter for her brilliant au idea.Follow me on twitter @loveninepercent





	1. The Discovery of Hentai

Summer holiday is always the best, more over when you just graduate and waiting for the first day of university, that will be the longest holiday ever. Like normal teen he is, Cai Xukun spent his time on online game. Having played the game for years, he is quite famous in this game. The game name is "Age of Wushu", he has been playing the game since it first release back then. He ranked 1st out of thousands players in the server.

As the guild battle will happen in a week, guild meeting is a must. He as one of the elite member of the guild helping the guild leader in communicating to the other members what do they need to do to prepare for the guild battle. The leader is on the peak of university life and become really busy until Xukun is borderline vice leader in the guild. Not expecting the guild leader to be online on weekday, it took all the members by surprise when he popped up on the guild chat.

  
***Guild Chat* :**

BlackBunny-Mo : Sorry guys i've been MIA, caught up with university plus i found a good p0rn  
August-CXK : The heck mo, there are kids here...  
August-CXK : Also that was really random of you to suddenly online after not showing up for like 2 weeks and then telling all of your members that you find a good p0rn  
jiaSTEEn : I am not kids !  
FCCAdam : I am not kids ! (2)  
LilGhost : I am not kids ! (3)  
August-CXK : You are all babies just shut up  
EvanLin8 : PM will you ? Not all of us want to know it  
EvanLin8 : Besides we are currently discussing about battle strategy here, guild battle in a week does that ring a bell in your brain ?  
BlackBunny-Mo : You guys no fun ! We are strong enough already to beat our opposite guild !  
BlackBunny-Mo : Anyway let's go for team practice, i need to level up my inner skill  
LilGhost : Said the one that just tell us that we are strong enough to beat our opposite guild...  
jiaSTEEn : Aye aye sir !  
LilGhost : But i'm in

Reading the guild chat in his room on his desk as he play the game, he ponders on should he ask it or not since he doesn't want to be teased about it. Not that he is pervert or anything it's just he is a normal boy at the age of 18, watching porn and masturbating are important need. Contemplating for a good 5 minutes, he then really ask the guild leader.

"Nothing to lose..." He said as he sigh and typed on his laptop.

  
**_*Personal Messenger* :_ **

August-CXK : Qin Zimo...  
August-CXK : Uhm...mind sharing ?August-CXK : Qin Zimo...  
August-CXK : Uhm...mind sharing ?  
BlackBunnyMo : I sea august is growing up...  
BlackBunnyMo : So...have you ever heard of hentai ?  
August-CXK : Anime but p0rn ? Yeah but the thought of anime like that really terrified me...  
August-CXK : Is hentai the p0rn that you refer to ? Because then it is not a good one  
BlackBunnyMo : AGSJAJDHALSJSK DID YOU JUST SLANDER A GENRE OF ANIME ?  
BlackBunnyMo : THE NERVE  
BlackBunnyMo : N E way, there is this short anime series and i don't care you should try to watch it because it's that good  
BlackBunnyMo : Also you said you are straight, this one is lollita type its cute but hot, high-school themed, since you are still high-schooler i guess  
August-CXK : /cough/ just graduate /cough/  
BlackBunny-Mo : Yeah yeah  
BlackBunnyMo : Just look for "my little friend" anime, its only 5 episodes  
August-CXK : Okay...thanks, let's see if its up to my liking since you are so enthusiastic and which i doubt hentai will be as good as p0rn  
August-CXK : Also open the TP since you are the one who said you need it

  
He play the said game till midnight as his parents not around that night to tell him to sleep. Cai Xukun, move from the desk to his bed, connect his laptop to TV in his bed room, connect his laptop to VPN in a haste and access the internet. Looking up for the said anime, watching hentai for the first time is an experience he thought he will never have.  
  
Found the said anime, the rating is quite high in the website, the comments also positive. He reluctantly click the anime, putting the volume lower as he doesn't want his housemaid to hear any weird sounds from his room also locked his bedroom door for extra protection. He sigh for the nth time that night as he watch the anime since he start to think that this is a bad idea. For a whole half an hour he was stunned at the anime. Quickly goes to the next episode as the story is pretty interesting. Indeed it's not all just sex but the plot and the story line itself is so real and relatable to him that just graduate high school and still remember vividly how high school nowadays really like.  
  
As the second episode goes, it was getting so intense, the tension between the characters, so far no sex scene yet but the stare, the masturbation scene and the narration of how the boy in the anime adoring the girl secretly and wants to do a lot of things to the girl. Without him realizing, he sweats buckets and hard already, chose to undid his sweat pants since he feels hot, he was topless since the beginning as he always sleep topless.  
  
Putting his pillows to a more comfortable position, he lean more the pillows on his back. The boy in the anime voice is really lewd when he masturbates, that Cai Xukun leaks precum inside his boxer without him doing anything. "Screw it ! Let's get nude" Cai Xukun said as he tossed his boxer to the floor and readjusting his position on the bed continue watching the anime and start stroking himself following the pace of the boy in the anime.  
  
The girl looks really innocent as she was kneeling and gave the male lead a head still in the second episode. It was in the girl's apartment, she live alone and the particular scene is about the boy and the girl doing pair assignment from school but it turns into something else. Cai Xukun surprised at the scene as he didn't expect an interaction like this in the second episode. "Shit...bless you zimo." he muttered to himself as the second episode ends on the boy almost reach his climax. By the end of the episode, Cai Xukun become rock hard. He quickly went to the third episode as he gets more curious with the story also he needs a release real quick.  
  
The whole story of the anime itself is quiet simple, about opposite sex being classmates and know each other since little. The girl is getting curious about sex while the boy have some experiences already as he has some exes since junior high school. The boy send the girl home and stay for a few hour to do the pair assignment, the conversation lead to sex related out of casual chats and the girl curiosity. The girl ask the boy about having sex and pleasing her future boyfriend as she just have her first crush now and want to know how to please her crush in the future if they managed to date. The girl beg for a sex lessons from the boy as she knew the boy is experienced since he is quite famous in the school for being handsome and good in sports also his studies. The innocent look that the girl giving with curvy petite body is really alluring. Weirdly enough Cai Xukun interested on the male lead more than the girl lead.  
  
Jerking off to the last 3 episodes of the anime in the same night, Cai Xukun clean his mess up and wear his pants back. He never expect an anime would be this good. Thanking Zimo in his brain for the information that he gave because indeed the hentai is amazing. He sit back to his bed, disconnected the laptop from the tv and put the laptop on his lap as he look up for the male voice actor. Yes the lead male voice actor. He is interested with the male voice actor not the girl. Weird occurrence for him. He finally found the name of the male voice actor, his name is Theo Zhu. "Weird name, i guess this is his stage name", he mumbled then continue look for any anime which Theo Zhu act as the voice actor. Figure out he is a pretty famous hentai voice actor, he was a normal anime voice actor until a years ago he become hentai voice actor. Whistle to himself Cai Xukun said "New stuff for K to the U to the N" as a part of his self congratulary.  
  
The next day, he PM Zimo about his experience with hentai from the game as both of them do the everyday team practice.  
  
_***Personal Messenger* :**_  
  
August-CXK : Qin duizhang, your suggestion is the best !  
BlackBunny-Mo : What do you mean  
BlackBunny-Mo : ???  
BlackBunny-Mo : DID YOU JUST WATCH THE HENTAI ?!?!  
August-CXK : /cough/ well you guess it right (?)  
BlackBunny-Mo : Welcome to hentai world, you will no longer watch normal p0rn  
  
  
  
Indeed Cai Xukun never watch any porn aside from hentai since that day.  
  
Jerking off to Theo Zhu anime is a daily must do stuff for Cai Xukun, he become the fans of Theo Zhu. Cai Xukun is not only watched the hentai anime but also the normal anime just for listening to the voice of Theo Zhu. Theo Zhu is an amazing voice actor since he can sounds really different in many anime and hentai of his. For 2 months of the rest of his holiday, him jerking off with not only the hentai but the normal anime of Theo Zhu, which is for now not as many as his hentai anime ones. When he was busy for the week as his parents sometimes brought him to several business function out of city or out of country, he will make time to jerks off to Theo Zhu voice minimum 3 times a week, while watching his anime on daily basis is a new habit of Cai Xukun. Indeed weird of his to be this addicted to a voice actor, Cai Xukun himself doesn't know why.


	2. The Discovery of Yaoi

Last week of his summer holiday before he finally enter the university life, Cai Xukun finally moved to his university dorm. The dorm arranged to be 2 people in each room. His dorm room really tidy and clean, he notices other person's belongings that he assume his roommate-senior's scattered around the dorm. Their bed are opposite each others while the senior's bed obviously decorated by him, has some plushies and the table filled with books and a photo frame with seven boys in it. There are some polaroid photos hanging on an empty wall on the senior side of bed, some of the polaroids are a group photo of the same people as the frame photo on his senior's desk, some are selfies which Xukun assume is his roommate himself. 

"How can a male be that pretty ?" He commenting some pictures especially that one picture of his senior wearing beret and had make up on his face. 

Odd enough there are a lot of photos of his with another male taller than his roommates, they look really close, Xukun again assume his roommate is gay and dating this male which name is Bi Wenjun based on some doodles around a lot of photos there. 

Only the freshmen start the term 2 week early for orientation week, which means Cai Xukun have to move to the dorm at least a week before to get used to it. He start to unpack and arrange his belonging tidily as his roommate seems to be the tidy one and he wants the other to be comfortable when he back too. Putting away his empty luggage to a big cabinets above the bed, he plopped down to the bed. Tired and sweaty after moving in, he decided to take a cool shower before crawling back to the bed and decided to rest while browsing on his laptop but then he realize it's already evening, he didn't bring any snacks or instant noodles or practically any foods. He then choose to check out the university cafetaria as it's dinner time based on the information he got when he moved in this morning. The dorm guard said that the cafetaria will start operating a week before orientation week start to accommodate the students that just moved in or the senior that will guide the freshmen in the orientation week though the variation of foods won't be as many as when it fully operated when the actual term starts in which Xukun doesn't mind because he is plainly too hungry and doesn't want to spend any money yet on the first day for the convenience store food that is behind the cafetaria along with some shops to provide the students with their needs. Apparently there are quiet a lot of people there already, he is queuing behind a male named Wang Ziyi that turns out to be his senior and will be his mentor for the orientation week based on their small chat. They ate their dinner together as Ziyi ask him who is his roommate. When Xukun said Zhu Zhengting, yes Cai Xukun know the name from the books and notes on the senior's desk, Ziyi seems to be really surprised but then just shrug it off. They then walk back to the dorm together and part to their respective dorm room. Cai Xukun then wash up and brush his teeth, changing his sweatpants to a sport short for comfort and plopped on his bed again that night. 

He can't fall asleep yet in this new room, tossing and turning for 2 hours, he had an idea come up, to use a whole two week only by himself and no one else his roommate supposed to come a week before the term start, folding his blanket and get his laptop from his desk, connected his laptop to vpn and quickly typed "Theo Zhu M x M" instead of "Theo Zhu M x F" in the hentai website search engine as a typo due to him already switch the light off. The videos suggested from the search engine are totally different than what it usually comes up. It confused him for a second until he realize he did a typo when he re-read the search bar. As a curious boy he is, he decided why not watch YAOI for the first time, didn't turning down the sound this time as he finally live all alone and another thing that he just found out, the dorm is sound proof to accommodate the student on exam week and some student that needs total silence for sleeping. 

Oh boy ! It did shocked him when he found a teaser of an anime 1 minute short in which its just cutted scene with only OST. The cutted scene of 2 boys with their short journey and a short few seconds cut of the sex scene. The OST sounds nice and ear catching too.

"Holy shit ! This is what they said as yaoi ?" was his response when he watch the trailer.

Scrolling down the videos listed, surprisingly Theo Zhu has a lot more yaoi than straight one, they are mostly one shot type of anime an hour long but the short series doesn't mean its few either, it's like 15 short series with 3 to 5 episodes and over 25 one shot ones. He also did some digging as he always thought the voice actor name is weird, he found out that Theo Zhu is Chinese, the anime that had him as voice actor are all self made by some chinese university students as a part of hobbies, they apparently have normal non hentai anime too according to the website of the production house that he found from the description box in some yaoi anime description box, Theo Zhu voice actor profile with his latest character as the picture, apparently Theo Zhu fluent in Chinese as he is native, English, Korean and simple Japanese. "Wow smart ass !" He widen his eyes as he absorb a lot of information that he gets from the producer's website. The voice actor profile didn't reveal much on who is actually Theo Zhu besides of all the titles that he participate in as voice actor. He just join 2 years ago to the production house and it's self funding, there is a crowd funding link to support the production house, which Cai Xukun immediately donate some for the production house to keep running.

Back to his initial idea, looking for the short series that seems promising as he likes series more than one shot he click the first episode of it.

"Here goes nothing !" He said as he pressed play.

Laptop on his left on the bed, lubricant on his right to jerk off, perks of living by himself now, he sneakily bought it online back home when his parents not around. He won't have problem to hide a bottle of lube now as he live in a dorm not in his house which his mom can barge in and rearrange his room randomly depending on her mood, plus he can share with his roommate too if he needs it. As the anime played, he expect Theo Zhu to be the top as the previous straight anime he is the male voice actor and he sounds so hot while he groan and leading the female character. Unexpectedly to him, he is the bottom. Way different with his voice on the straight hentai, his bottom voice is high pitched, really cute and innocent in which made his cock twitched without him realizing.

"Wow what the fuck ! He can be sounds that high pitched ? What did i get myself into ?" He wondered and he lay on his bed naked, wide eyes open plus gaping.

His breaths getting heavier as the second episode out of 3 played around 15 minutes. A top fondling a bottom in the middle of the class while the teacher is teaching, Cai Xukun following how the top fondling the bottom from outside the uniform pants, the bottom wet his pants while looking all red, hot and bothered, the top looked really smug when he made the bottom cum in the classroom with audible moan that's luckily covered by a loud bell that indicates recess time.

The scene soon changed into the school restroom. In which the bottom giving a head for different top. The sound of Theo Zhu choked while giving a head made Cai Xukun leaked pre cum faster than he expect. The dirty talk the top giving to the bottom and the bottom responses of it really make Cai Xukun goes hard faster than straight hentai. The anime progressed quickly to the bottom face pressed at the cubicle door as he bent over, the top inserting his fingers into the bottom to stretch him. The scene of just the hole being stretched looking like a mess made Xukun groan, imagine himself doing that to Theo Zhu with the image of the anime boy in the video. 

"S-senpai, n-not here....we are still in school !" Theo Zhu said in breathy, high pitched voice, a slight whine to it.  
"Well who was the one that being touched by another male in class earlier then ?" The top voice actor which he found out later named Bevan Bi which is so weird to Cai Xukun but he didnt bother as its not important like his Theo Zhu.  
"M-me....but i can't help it ! H-he keep rubbing me ! I missed you so bad, his touch reminds me of you !" Theo Zhu whines and the top in the anime shove a whole fist into the bottom which made the bottom squeal really loud.  
"Lord have mercy on me" Cai Xukun said as he accidentally grip his own cock due to Theo Zhu loud squeal.  
"How can that happen ? I just went away for a week and little baby here already throw himself to other male ? Arent you my little baby ?" Bevan Bi the voice actor said in a teasing manner.

He continue stretching the bottom. The top quickly insert his cock to the bottom in which the bottom acted by Theo Zhu screamed a high pitched scream not just a short squeal. The scene show the top thrusting in a fast pace immediately with a moan and groan in which Theo Zhu made a lewd voices a mix of whine and breathy voice.  
"S-senpai y-yamete...s-senpaii...ah...it's break time a-a lot of people will come in ! S-senpai ! K-kimochi....s-senpai...yamete kudasai....kimochi...."   
The top voice acted by Bevan Bi keep teasing with dirty talks to the bottom  
"It feels good doesn't it to be filled with me ? Aren't you a little dirty baby boy begging to be filled ? Do you like it that much baby ?"  
The dirty talk goes on with Theo Zhu responding with choked voice and gasp and whine.  
"Tell me who own you little baby" The top slow down the pace that turn the bottom to a needy little bottom he is  
"Y-You" The bottom said with teary eyes as the bottom already on the brink of cumming, the top increase the pace a bit but not enough for the bottom.  
"I can't hear you, louder !" The top said as he spank the bottom that make the bottom squeal  
"You !" the bottom said louder as the scene show that more people crowd the restroom, the sounds of people murmuring distress the bottom, he looks really red on the face.  
"Is 'you' my actual name, Haru ?" The bottom whined as the top actually spell his name louder intended to let the people outside the cubicle know  
"Hiroyuki senpai !" The bottom said the top name and the top smirk while thrust to the bottom really fast that made the bottom come and screaming his top name really out loud, the cum splattered to the cubicle door and dripped to the floor, the people outside the cubicle all notice the pool of cum on the floor.

(How the fcuk i managed to type this without feeling like cringing)

That voices mixed with the scene of the cute bottom make Cai Xukun get his first cum. Moaning out Theo Zhu name, closing his eyes and throw his head back imagining that its himself that doing that to Theo Zhu, not the Hiroyuki senpai.

Cai Xukun keep jerking himself off to the rest of third episodes of the anime. He later clean himself up and look up for Bevan Bi in the producer's website, that night he also found out that Theo Zhu and Bevan Bi paired and filled the voices of all yaoi hentai anime that the production house made, the production house's animes become his most favorite hentai and instead of the straight one he prefer yaoi one which made him realize that he most likely is a gay and not straight considering he always feels like there is something that is not right when he date girls though he has 3 exes already. The yaoi made him sure that he is gay and he is proud of it.


	3. The Discovery of Zhu Zhengting

Entering the last week of the orientation week, Cai Xukun entered his dorm room with tired face as today's activity starts with morning work out and end up with small marathon around the huge university. He went to the bathroom to take a shower when the dorm room opened again by a male, the senior. The senior loudly yelling to his friends outside his room about having a dinner together after unpacking. Zhu Zhengting looking around the dorm and notice the other side of the room occupied now, smile to himself, he start unpacking his belongings, setting out some snacks to the fridge and some instant noodles to the cabinets on top of the kichenette the dorm provide.

He was bending down to clean his bed when Cai Xukun stepped out of the bathroom topless. Cai Xukun widen his eyes a the view of Zhu Zhengting's butt, it's not big or plump, but it's evident that he has a nice ass. Zhu Zhengting squealed in surprised when he get up to admire his work but see half naked Cai Xukun instead. Awkwardly Cai Xukun scratch his nape and bow before introducing himself. "Cai Xukun, pop music major freshman and your roommate", he said as he offers his hand for a handshake to Zhu Zhenting. "Zhu Zhengting, traditional dance major sophomore" Zhenting said as he takes Xukun's hand for handshake. 'His hand is really soft' Xukun said it in his brain, mesmerized by Zhengting's beauty which is getting more unreal for a male looking so pretty and delicate yet strong. As they about to go back to their own initial activity, Zhengting screamed in high pitched voice that sounds really familiar to him, like the voice that he listen to every night since he moved to the dorm that definitely excite him. Apparently there is a cockroach in their dorm and Zhu Zhengting saw it. Cai Xukun quickly get rid of the cockroach which reward him a good bone crushing hug from Zhengting as a thank you. Xukun shrug off the giddy feeling after the hug and quickly dressed himself then plopped on the bed for a good nap before dinner time.

Zhengting dragged Xukun's to his table filled with his friends in the cafetaria on the dinner time. They introduce themselves, a particular male named Bi Wenjun sounds familiar to him, especially when he reprimand Zhengting when Zhengting acting childish. He remember that Bi Wenjun is the guy that he saw the most on the photos that Zhengting stick to the wall back in their dorm. That lead Xukun to ask the group with all the same people from Zhengting's polaroid photos about the relationship between Zhengting and Wenjun, the whole table laugh as this is not their first time someone wonder about their relationship, both purely childhood friends and just friends until now. Weirdly it made Xukun sigh in relief when he know their relationship.

As the term start, both of them bonded really quick the squad grew bigger with Xukun, Ziyi and Xikan-another pop music major freshman-Xukun's new friend joined in. Bi Wenjun seems to like Li Xikan as he now sit beside Xikan on every meals that they have everyday that leads to Xukun sit beside Zhenging now. With Wenjun busy pursuing Xikan, Zhengting one day whined and complaining to Xukun that his bestfriend now don't have time for him anymore after he start dating, Bi wenjun and Li Xikan start dating few months later after Xikan joining the table, in which Xukun quickly console him by saying "You have me" to Zhengting which lead Zhengting leaped from his bed to Xukun's bed to hug him. Zhengting quickly plan out their outing as he now has a company. They looked like they are dating but they not that lead a lot of people questioning their relationship. Xikan knew that Xukun has a crush on Zhengting and it seems like Zhengting know but pretend to be oblivious about it.

That one day when final exam was so close Cai Xukun fell sick due to his busy schedule. He stay up a lot for assignments that lead him to get a severe cold and having a pretty high fever. Luckily he has Zhengting, for a week Zhengting has take care of him. It somehow made Xukun's heart flutter, it urge him to confess to Zhengting. Xukun just didn't have the gut to confess while Ziyi and Xikan pointed out already that Zhengting likes him too. One night when Zhengting fall asleep next to him when he attending to Xukun as his fever haven't go down, Xukun woke up in the middle of the night watching Zhu Zhengting and stroking his hair unconsciously. "I think i like you" Cai Xukun said to the sleeping male beside him, the only moment he has a the gut to confess was when Zhengting asleep beside him. In a span of 3 days he recover, thank's to Zhengting's care obviously. 'As a token of gratitude' Xukun said to himself as an alibi, he ask Zhengting out for date on the end of that week and Zhengting obviously agree. Still Cai Xukun hasn't confess to him yet.

Finals finally over, winter break is incoming, Xukun went back to his home while Zhengting stay in the dorm as he has a competition in 3 weeks which lead Zhengting probably won't have any winter break at all as he and his team have to practice. Everyday all Cai Xukun think about is Zhu Zhengting. They called almost everyday and they obviously texted each other. It's just Zhengting getting really busy, he fly abroad with his team for the competition. Cai Xukun going back to the dorm a week earlier than his original plan just because he missed Zhengting. Watching yaoi while jerking off can't take his mind off Zhengting as Theo Zhu oddly sounds so much like Zhengting. Arrived at night, Cai Xukun expect Zhengting to still be abroad and thinking about making a surprise for when Zhengting back to the dorm after the competition. He didn't expect to find Zhu Zhengting naked sit down leg spread really wide in front of their dorm room tv with gay porn on, being a moaning mess with a glass dildo up in his ass. At this point his lewd moans and whine really is the same as Theo Zhu. Xukun enter the dorm carefully while listening and watching Zhengting satisfying himself and not realizing Xukun standing not far from him. Left the lugage unpacked beside the shoe rack inside the dorm room, Cai Xukun can't take it. He removes his hoodie quickly after he take off his shoes, Zhengting now has his face planted to the sofa, eyes trained to the TV, ass high up in the air. Cai Xukun hold the slippery glass dildo out of Zhengting's hand and twisted it that leads Zhengting to squeal. "Theo Zhu...My gut this time is right" Xukun said as he now has the control over the dildo inside Zhengting, Zhengting stunned at what Xukun just said also he now realize that Xukun has been watching. Xukun thrust the dildo really slowly into Zhengting, Xukun can feel himself getting hard, "Now, you tell me, all this time you heard me in the bathroom jerking off to your work, why haven't you said anything, Zhengzheng or in this case the Theo Zhu himself ?" Xukun said which such an authority that Zhengting have never encounter though a lot of people had commented a lot on how dominant Xukun is as a leader and in his work that lead Xukun to be called lion but of course Zhengting never believe it as all this time Xukun always comply to everything that Zhengting request him to. This lead Zhu Zhengting to whimper. Wiggling and thrusting the didlo in diffrent way to find his sweet spot, Xukun press the dildo hard to a certain spot when he found it as he asked Zhengting again. "Zhengzheng, you are not mute, in contrary you are really loud, do you think i never heard you moaning my name in the bathroom when you masturbate ? Answer me now, are you Theo Zhu ?". "Y-y-yes..." Zhengting answered with a whimper as this side of Xukun turn him on so bad. Xukun smirk when he listen to the response, he somehow surprised that Zhengting can be this submissive. "Not like that kitten, you have to answer me louder, own it, own your work, you are such an amazing voice actor, kitten" Xukun tease Zhengting as he slowly thrust the dildo to Zhengting and circling the rim, pulling it out and enter it again but just enough for the head catch the rim which turn Zhengting crazy. It's so close for Zhengting to hit Xukun for teasing him like that but he comply anyway. Taking a deep breath he admit it, "Yes, i am Theo Zhu"

"Good kitten" Xukun said as he shove the entire dildo back to his ass rendering Zhenting to moan out loud, cummed to the couch and his own stomach, shuddered at the feels.

"Sit on your your heel and face me" Xukun instruct Zhengting, turning the tv off and disconnect Zhengting's pc from the TV. Xukun take a desk chair and sit in front of Zhengting, connecting his phone to the portable bluetooth speaker that Zhengting always have on top his desk. Xukun play a song with a sexy vibe, his own composition obviously before instructing Zhengting to lick his own cum off the couch, Xukun can't help but walk to Zhengting after he licked his own cum to leaned in and licks Zhengting's cum off his stomach that made Zhengting moan he then pull Zhengting to his lap and kissed him on the lips, holding on Zhengting's soft butt cheek, spread the cheek wide which made Zhengting shuddered as the cold air hit his hole, kneading the butt cheek as they both keep on kissing, Zhengting barely able to hold the dildo inside him, clenching and unclenching around the slippery glass dildo before it finally dropped to the floor with an audible thud, they finally pulled away from the make out session, Xukun put Zhengting back to the couch and insert the dildo back to Zhengting's hole before he walk back to the chair as he undress himself.

"Seduce me with your dance and make sure the dildo wont drop, you are not allowed to touch and play with your dildo, by the end of the next song that i'm about to play, if i haven't cum, we will have sex right in the balcony, hopefully no one is watching by then as it supposed the students haven't returned. Last warning, you are not allowed to touch me, kitten" Xukun teased as he sit down his cock erected really hard with the head glistening with the precum. They both have seen each other naked when they with the squad went to hot spring, Zhengting know that Xukun is big but he didn't know that it will be that big when erected. Zhengting feels really challenged by Xukun while he optimistic he can make Xukun cum looking at how his cock looked now, he also didn't want to have sex outside, that's plainly crazy and too risky.

Zhengting smirk as he knows he can be really sultry when he dance, it's his forte, but the song is too unfamiliar as he guess this new song is also Xukun's composition, it will be a bit hard for him, standing up he walk closer to Xukun, Chinese traditional dance made him really flexible, he can be bent into a lot off position, occasionally teasing Xukun by showing off his hole that has been spread wide by the glass dildo. Touching himself, moaning and all the sultry expression, Xukun remain unmoving, his cock didn't even twitch nor he cum by the end of the song. This immediately made Zhengting really panicked when the song end and Cai Xukun walk up to him.

"Are you seriously going to do it in the balcony ?" Zhengting about to protest to Cai Xukun with his crazy idea.  
"Why not ? The pressure of the possibility anyone will watch us will push you to the edge and tense, it will feels better." Xukun said lightly, picking Zhengting up while Zhengting immediately wrap his legs around Xukun's waist, his hole clenching on the dildo to make sure it wont fall and broken. Xukun hold on Zhengting's butt, playing and tugging the dildo before pulling it out with agonizing slow pace as he bring them to the balcony, putting the dildo on Zhengting's desk and grabbing the lubricant that he hide as the walk to the balcony, the cool air of late January hit the both of them, opening the dorm door to let the warm air from the dorm out for them.

"You prick ! it's fucking cold !" Zhengting smacked Xukun's shoulder as his hole gape open and the cool air blowing to it, make him clenching his hole uncomfortably.  
"You won't feel cold soon Zhengzheng" Xukun purposely spread Zhengting's butt cheek wide to flaunt it that he own Zhengting to anyone that will probably walk by or anyone that watch them from another building opposite them. Putting Zhengting down, he made Zhengting bent, butt facing the balcony so people can see them, he hold on to the balcony chair as Xukun squirt out the lubricant and smear it to Zhengting's hole, the dildo indeed stretch him already but Xukun's is bigger than that. Zhengting shudder at how cold the lubricant when it touched his hole to be surprised when it warms up later, the lubricant is the self heating type he guess, Xukun immediately push in four fingers into him and thrust it slowly, making scissors motion to stretch him further. Xukun managed to insert his whole fist to Zhengting that make his knees really weak as he sweats a lot from over stimulation. Cai Xukun keep teasing him by making the fist catch on his rim but never really thrust into him properly. Pulling out his fist, he make Zhengting face the opposite building, putting one of Zhengting's leg to the hand rail as it wont be a problem to his flexible body. Lubing his own cock, Cai Xukun back hugging Zhengting while rubbing his cock around Zhengtings hole, both of his hands on Zhengting's chest fondling zhengtings perky pink nipple, Zhengting lean back to Xukun for support. Xukun kisses his name and shoulder.

"Condom or no condom ?" Xukun ask to Zhengting with a whisper before he nibbled in Zhengting's ear  
"N-no condom, i want to feel you" Zhengting blushed at what he said as if his red face cant go any redder  
"Alrighty kitten, you may feel me" XUkun said as he slowly enter Zhengting. He can see some people using binocular to watch them, just the right response that he wants. Some people apparently even jerking off to them.

Xukun enter Zhengting balls deep and let him adjust before he start to move slow yet steady, keep fondling the nipples as Zhengting moaning. Zhengting feels all the veins on Xukun's cock, how hot it is despite the cold weather, how he filled to the brim like he never had before. He feels really full, adding the stimularion from the nipples, he is suere he wont last too long. He can also feel the pent up climax of Xukun as it keep leaking precum that leaked out from his hole. Xukun pick up the pace as he take Zhengting's right leg with hir right hand, making Zhengting do a standing split with Xukun holding his feet to his chest and Cai Xukun drills into him in a really fast pace that make Zhengting feels really dizzy. Not long after both of them cum with a loud moan, he can see some occupants frm differetn bulding also record them, again he don't mind. He then asked Zhengting to make sure he didnt drop any single sperm from his hole. Zhengting sigh in relief as he enjoying the warmth of Xukun's cum inside of him. Pulling out slowly, he picked Zhengting up bridal style back to the dorm room. Putting Zhengting on his bed he then look right to zhengting's eyes as he lay down beside him.

"Zhu Zhengting, way before this, i fell in love with you, i never had the gut to actually confess, but i really am love you, i wish we can start going out !" Xukun said as he strokes Zhengting's hair.  
"Out of many opportunities, you decide to ask me right after we had sex ?" Zhengting back being himslef as he protest to Cai Xukun, he laugh it off while Zhengting nods as the answer to Xukun's question.  
"Okay then, we are official now ! and Zhu Zhengting how many sex toys that you have and how come your never reveal that it's you ?" Cai Xukun bombard Zhengting with questions, both of them being their usual themselves.

Cai Xukun indeed a damn lucky man to be able to date and even have sex with his own idol. Everything with Zhengting is always him exploring more about himself and learning something new. Xukun's life with Zhengting filled with discoveries to the years after. Never in his wildest dream he ever thought to finally meet Zhengting, maybe it's his fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally this is the last chapter of this series, i hope you guys enjoy it and pardon my poor english XD see you in different work !

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, pardon my typos ❤️ also this short series will be updated each week ❤️


End file.
